


Citas

by xParadoja



Series: SuperSons Week 2020 [2]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: DamiJon Week, DamiJon Week 2020, Damijon - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, JonDami Week 2020, Jondami, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, SuperSons Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xParadoja/pseuds/xParadoja
Summary: Damian ha abandonado el camino del bien, está convencido de su lugar en el mundo. Pero la visita de un viejo amigo trae recuerdos y todo termina en una cita.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: SuperSons Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Citas

**Domingo: Citas.**

Damian solía ver el mundo en colores grises. Aunque muy a menudo todo parecía de color negro.

Es por eso que las relaciones interpersonales a frecuentemente le representaban un reto.

Por lo general trataba de evitar los asuntos emocionales. Siempre preocupado de no ser capaz de procesar las emociones de la manera que se esperaba que lo hiciera un _niño_ de su edad.

Así que sus interacciones siempre estuvieron basadas en la constante desconfianza y miedo a dejar caer la máscara de normalidad que tan bien había aprendido a portar.

Es también por esta razón que las relaciones íntimas siempre representaron un misterio para él, dejando que los otros hicieran los avances. Y cuando la otra parte finalmente se acercaba demasiado a él, el deseo de contacto, la necesidad de sentirse conectado y el hambre de validación, pronto terminaban derrumbando sus barreras.

Dejándose envolver por la momentánea calidez que le ofrecían las relaciones fugaces.

Sucedió con Emiko, de quien rápidamente se enganchó con un sencillo beso.

Más tarde pasó lo mismo con Djinn, la hermosa genio de piel morena que lo envolvió alrededor de su dedo meñique y lo manipuló como quiso.

Damian llegó a pensar que podría tener _algo real_ con ella. Estaba preparado para sacrificar incluso sus ideales por un poco más de esa conexión que le costaba tanto tener con el resto de personas.

Pero Djinn tampoco fue la elegida. Y fue abandonado de nuevo, en la soledad de su abismo.

Y si era sincero, incluso estuvo a punto de rogarle porque se quedara, de decirle que no importaba que en su corazón habitaran dos personas. Que podía soportar compartir su cariño con Crush, que podían hacerlo bien los tres.

Era demasiado ingenuo en las cuestiones del amor.

Es por eso que cuando se reencontró con Raven y una chispa vibró entre ellos, volvió a caer en la ruleta rusa del amor.

También fue un fracaso.

Raven terminó por elegir a Chico Bestia y él sólo… se quedó de nuevo en el pozo, más necesitado del contacto que nunca.

Damian se había llegado a convencer de que el amor no era algo para lo que estuviera hecho. Entonces dejó el tema de lado y siguió su camino. Endureciendo capa por capa su corazón destrozado.

Remendando una a una las fisuras que otros le habían hecho.

Desde el abandono de su mejor amigo, hasta el rechazo de su familia al culparlo de la muerte de Alfred.

Cuando llegó a la guarida de la Liga de las Sombras y se presentó ante su abuelo, fue recibido con ovaciones.

Parecía que estaban esperando su regreso. Que siempre hubieran sabido que él volvería por voluntad propia.

Eso lo decepcionaba un poco. Que pensaran que era tan débil.

Así que volvió a crear muros alrededor de sí mismo, más grandes, más duros, más pesados.

Nadie podría atravesar la fortaleza que había creado

Hasta que volvió Jonathan.

Jonathan de 25 años. Con ojos azules tan grandes como la bastedad del cielo, como su ridículo traje de chirriantes colores Kriptonianos; con su sola presencia, encantadora y llena de luz.

Muy distinto al niño con el que jugaba a ser un héroe, pero a la vez tan parecido.

A la vez tan brillante.

Damian quería destruirlo.

Por haber despertado de nuevo las emociones que tan cuidadosamente había enterrado. Por haberle devuelto la esperanza.

—Ya no soy ese niño, Superboy —habló con firmeza Damian, conteniendo su persona dentro de los límites que se había establecido.

—Aún puedo conocerte de nevo, D —respondió con un intento de sonrisa.

—Ya no soy un héroe. Y los héroes como tú no se relacionan con… personas de mi tipo.

—¿¡Y qué si ya no eres un héroe!? Puedes… —tartamudeó, tropezando con sus palabras—. Aún podemos ser amigos.

—Jamás sería como antes.

—¿Y quién dijo que quería que fuera como antes?

La esperanza le quemó en el pecho.

Siempre había estado deseoso de cualquier tipo de conexión, de cualquier tipo de contacto, con quien fuera.

Pero de la bastedad del universo, parecía que nadie estaba hecho para permanecer a su lado. Hasta el punto de convencerse de que su soledad era algo bueno:

Si no tenía alguien a quien aferrarse, si no tenía a alguien a quién amar… entonces no sería débil.

Entonces jamás podría ser traicionado.

Entonces lo que amaba jamás podría ser arrebatado.

—Yo no quiero que sea de ningún modo —y su voz salió más como una súplica que como una amenaza—. Al final del día, te irás de nuevo —sus ojos picaron. Pero su autocontrol era demasiado grande para dejar salir nada.

—Sólo una _cita._ ¿Bien? —habló Jon con urgencia, con algo de esperanza—. Sólo una vez y si no quieres volver a verme, está bien, me iré. ¡Jamás volveré a molestarte! ¡Seremos-seremos enemigos jurados si quieres! ¡Luchando el uno contra el otro para siempre! —e incluso la promesa de ser enemigos eternos se sintió como un genuino arañazo de felicidad.

Después de todo, un enemigo era alguien con quien tenías una conexión muy fuerte.

Aún así, no pudo evitar que la risa estallara, realmente divertido y emocionado por la perspectiva.

Amigo o enemigo, no importaba. Sólo necesitaba esa conexión humana.

—Está bien, Kent. Una _cita._ Con mis términos, en el lugar que elija. Todo bajo mi control. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa lobuna.

Se sentía estúpido por tener una _cita_ a sus 21 años. Eso sonaba a un juego de niños. Pero quizás _esto_ era eso, un juego. Jugarían a ser amigos de nuevo.

Sólo una vez.

Después lo arrojaría al portal del tiempo de donde salió, de vuelta con sus amigos de la Legion.

Y él se encerraría de nuevo en su fortaleza, volvería a enterrar esos sentimientos humanos que le convertían en una presa.

—Está bien, D —respondió finalmente Jonathan con una sonrisa que podía devastarlo todo.

~~~

—Y entonces… ¿cómo es esto de ser el nuevo rey de la Liga de las Sombras? —preguntó Jon, haciendo un ademán hacia las paredes del recinto que les rodeaban, tratando de hablar sobre algo más profundo y no sólo del clima o las últimas noticias del mundo en general.

—Tan aburrido como puede serlo —respondió Damian de manera cortante—. ¿Y cómo es eso de ser el líder de la famosa Legión de SuperHéroes?

—He-he no es nada —Jonathan se avergonzó ante el hecho, por supuesto que era el líder de la legión, pero dicho con la voz burlona y cantarina de Damian sonaba como si fuera el líder de un grupo de niños tontos—. Es un trabajo que tengo que hacer. Ya sabes —continuó con un poco más de convicción— alguien debe proteger el universo de las grandes amenazas.

—¿Y yo soy una amenaza? —preguntó con voz afilada, mientras miraba hacia otro lado y daba un pequeño trago de su vino— ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?, ¿para tratar de contener la amenaza?, ¿para detenerla antes de que sea verdaderamente peligrosa? —el agarre en su copa se apretó cada vez más—. ¿Tan mal piensas de mí?, ¿mi perspectiva del mundo es tan mala ante tus ojos? —Damian no pudo evitarlo, las palabras se regaron con frustración. Palabras que había querido decirle a todo el mundo una vez que le dieron la espalda. A Bárbara, a Dick, a su padre, a los Titans…

—D… yo, yo… no estoy aquí por eso —comenzó Jon con una larga explicación.

Pero Damian no escuchó sus palabras más allá de eso, demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos. La copa se rompió entre sus dedos y la sangre se derramó por su mano, manchando el blanco mantel sobre la mesa. Pero no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor, tan acostumbrado a él que un pequeño corte significaba nada.

Jonathan se movió rápido, tratando de alcanzarlo y tomar su mano.

Damian era demasiado suspicaz para permitir que se acercara y antes de que tocara su cuerpo, ya tenía una navaja apuntándole. Era de kriptonita, tallada del más fino oro, con pequeños jades incrustados en el mango.

Se había asegurado de forjarla con mucha antelación, incluso antes de que Jonathan volviera con la propuesta de una… _amistad._

—No te acerques —habló con voz alta y firme—. Dije que esta _cita_ se desarrollaría como yo planeé. Vuelve a tu asiento y termina tu comida —señaló con la navaja la silla delante de él.

Jonathan no sabía lo que tenía la voz de Damian. Pero era tan convincente que sólo pudo obedecer sin decir nada. Tomó sus cubiertos y siguió metiendo la comida en su boca con calma. Mirando a cualquier lado, menos a Damian.

Una punzada de placer atravesó a Damian al ver al hombre más fuerte del mundo (y quizás del universo) obedecerle como un perro entrenado.

“Quizás podría acostumbrarme a esto… _citas_ esporádicas, Jon frente a la mesa a una distancia segura. Charlas cotidianas sobre nuestras vidas…” pensó mientras sonreía con satisfacción. Entonces decidió probar las aguas.

—Jon, ven aquí. Mi mano está demasiado herida y no puedo servirme más vino por mí mismo —era un mentira. Él era ambidiestro.

—¡Por supuesto D! —se apresuró Jon con el rostro iluminado de nuevo, muy feliz de ser útil para su _amigo_ —. ¿Así está bien?, ¿quieres más?, ¿necesitas otra cosa?

—Quédate aquí. Acerca tu silla y siéntate a mi lado —la mirada de Jon titubeó, mirando la navaja de kriptonita aún sobre la mesa. Y Damian entendió de inmediato, pues sabía leer a la perfección a las personas. A fin de cuentas, una de sus mejores habilidades era la manipulación—. Está bien, no temas, me desharé de ella —habló con voz suave y tranquilizadora.

Entonces sacó de uno de sus tantos bolsos ocultos un estuche hermoso, finamente tallado y revestido con plomo. Acomodó cuidadosamente la navaja, dejando la caja sobre la mesa.

Un mensaje claro de la confianza que le otorgaba al kriptoniano. Pero también una amenaza latente en caso de estar en peligro.

—Entonces —Jon volvió a tomar valor comenzando a charlar de nuevo mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

—Jon —Damian lo miró directo a los ojos, con profundidad. Marcando su autoridad sobre el otro, pero también… conectando—. ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi comida? —pidió con voz melosa, grave y seductora.

Jonathan tembló, observando sus labios mientras hablaba. Finalmente bajó su mirada a los cubiertos y comenzó a cortar la carne para llevársela hasta la boca.

—Quizás… quizás deberíamos llevarte a que te pongan algunas vendas, puede ser peligroso. Podrías obtener una infección o algo peor.

—No necesito nada de eso, tú estás aquí —y quizás su voz fue demasiado real, lejana a la mentira que se quería trazar. Él de verdad quería que estuviera aquí—. Sólo te necesito a ti —y eso era verdad.

Jon llevó la comida hasta su boca con manos temblorosas.

—Está bien… —susurró, envuelto en una electricidad inexplicable. Una dulce tensión que se había formado entre los dos. Él era débil a la magia… quizás el lugar tenía magia y por eso se sentía tan… débil e indefenso. Y sólo quería estar más cerca de Damian para sentirse protegido, para estar a salvo… aunque sabía que lo que fuera que le estuvieran haciendo, era el mismo Damian el responsable de ello.

Damian envolvió su lengua en la carne y lamió sus labios una vez que terminó el bocado, su mirada nunca se apartó de Jon, registrando todos sus gestos. Desde el ligero temblor de sus manos, hasta el leve sonrojo manchando sus mejillas y orejas.

—Come, no te concentres sólo en mí. También toma un bocado.

Jonathan obedeció.

Y obedeció todas las órdenes que le dio el resto de la noche. Incluso cuando su cuerpo temblaba y se hacía pequeño, como si tuviera miedo. Incluso cuando le ordenó que lo abrazara y su cuerpo musculoso y perfecto se envolvió alrededor de él con necesidad… de ser protegido.

A Damian le divertía mucho que el hombre más fuerte se envolviera alrededor suyo en busca de seguridad. Tener poder sobre otros le provocaba un placer que no podía explicar.

A Damian le encantaba ejercer su autoridad sobre la gente que le seguía incondicionalmente.

Pero lo que más le gustaba -y acababa de descubrirlo-, era el poder que ejercía sobre Jonathan.

Quizás se podría acostumbrar a _esto._

Quizás podrían tener más encuentros como _este._

Quizás…

Podrían tener más _citas._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Los comentarios y los kudos son muy agradecidos!


End file.
